paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Zaibatsu and Military Contractors
A list of the several companies and organizations serving the Imperial Military. = Military Machines Production = Zaibatsu Equivalent to the megacorps in Europe and America, Zaibatsu are massive sprawling businesses with family hierarchies that control massive stretches of many countries. Most zaibatsu are either military companies or electronics developers. Shirada Shipworks A zaibatsu specializing in the production of naval vessels. Rumor has it they are also responsible for different submarines. Naomi Shirada was the head of the firm and also an Imperial commander - her doom, since she died in the Battle of the Bering Strait. The actual manager of Shirada Shipworks is Takara Sato. Shirada Shipworks is said to produce all these ships: * Naginata Cruiser * Seawing/Skywing * Shogun Battleship * Wakizashi Sea Transport * Wave Tanto/Jet Tanto * Yari Mini-Sub Tenzai Robotics Tenzai Robotics is one of the largest military firms and has designed and produced several types of transforming units. Tenzai makes most of its profits by selling the technology they develop to other developers, and then buy the rights to manufacture what they create, so they form the largest producer of robotics in the Empire. Their specialty lies in artificial intelligence and and transforming systems. Kenji Tenzai was the leader of the firm during the Third World War, up till his death during the Battle of Tokyo. Since then, the firm has passed on to other hands. Tenzai Robotics designed the following machines, but produce examples of nearly every robot in the Empire: * Ikiryo Mini-Mecha * Samehada Buster Mecha * Mecha Tengu/Jet Tengu * Nanocore * Striker-VX/Chopper-VX * Tsunami Tank Minor Firms Bandai Vehicular Department Originally a small company manufacturing toys both manual and electrical, Bandai temporarily formed an alliance with Daihatsu Vehicular Works from the 1950s to 1960s in order to avoid being bought out by zaibatsu, and provided Daihatsu with electrical systems and components for their military designs and their tiny civilian vehicles. However, the recent success of the Model 123 Jishin Buster Tank has convinced them to renew their partnership with Daihatsu Vehicular Works in order to produce the: * Jishin Buster Tank Daihatsu Vehicular Works Known mainly for their hyper compact cars and trucks, the Daihatsu Vehicular Works is also known to dabble in military equipment from time to time. Their first unit the Kazan Tank was a catastrophic failure and only through exhausting all their political favors where they allowed to continue making military equipment although their next couples of designs were collaborations with other companies. However, with the recent success of the Tedate Projector, their first all original unit in decades, it appears that Daihatsu is beginning to gain back the respect it lost after the Kazan Tank failure. While mainly making tiny vehicles, Daihatsu also provides the military with the following: * Tedate Projector Gomusubi Heavy Industries Gomusubi Heavy Industries is one of the rather more civilian firms, and produces no actual weapons of war. What they do produce are construction vehicles using Nanotechnology. According to rumors however, they are said to help producing parts of some of the bigger vehicles used in the Imperial military, too. Gomusubi Heavy Industries produces the following: * MCV * Ore Collector Go Raikou Arms Inc. Go Raikou Arms Inc manufactures aircraft, from civilian aircraft to bombers. They organize air shows of different kinds. Their HQ is in Naha, in the prefecture of Okinawa. They have only recently gotten a contract from the Imperial Military due to one of their successful designs. Go Raikou Arms Inc. is responsible for producing the following: * Fujin Variable Striker * Masakari Drone Command * Raijin X Ground Striker Guevara Heavy Works One of the few firms not on the Japanese mainland and not Japanese either, Guevara Heavy Works has their HQ in Manila on the Philippines. Rather due to a coincidence than actual will, the Guevara Heavy Works have received a preorder on one of their successful designs normally meant for construction purposes: * Kintaro Honda Mecha Company The Honda Mecha Company has their headquarters in Hamamatsu. They specialize in androids, being responsible for the robotic duplicates the Empire used as spies in the build-up to the last war. Their Hanzo series of police mecha was recently adapted as a military machine, and they recently expanded to transforming mecha: * Hanzo Z * Mecha Kitsune/Quad Kitsune Kakutasu Company A company specializing in aquatic machinery and construction projects, the Kakutasu Company has its headquarters and half of its production faculties on a artificial island just off the coast of the city of Hofu in the Suo-nada inland sea. While mostly working on civic projects Kakutasu has recently started branch out into designing equipment for military use. * Fukiya Hovercraft (Collaboration with Kure Naval Arsenal ) Kanegawa Industries Based in the city of Kobe, Kanegawa Industries specializes in Wave-Force technology and its applications.. They also have since a few years an internal quarrel with Shirada Shipworks after the competition about the artillery unit of the Imperial military. Despite the incident behind it, they were successful in getting the contract with their greatest design ever, the Wave-Force Artillery. Kanegawa Industries produce the following: * Izanagi Devastator Tank * Mecha Nezumi/Tank Nezumi * Wave-Force Artillery Kurikara Robotics Kurikara Robotics is an unofficial subsidiary of Tenzai Robotics, with their own manager and responsible for only one design. The firm is bound to secrecy, because the weapons they build must not be allowed to be produced by other firms. Any kind of knowledge about this firm is unconfirmed though. Kurikara Robotics is, again unconfirmed, responsible for only one weapon and this is the: * King Oni Mifune Motors One of two companies from the city of Nagasaki, the civilian Mifune Motors commonly produce civilian cars and vehicles used in motor sports. One of their designs was adapted for military use: * Auto Go Mishaguji Vectors Mishaguji Vectors is the pioneer of vector jets, and manufactures all vector jets that are used in Japan and in the Imperial military. Mishaguji Vectors is a civilian corporation, but they manufactured the vector jets for the Sudden Transport, Tanuki Vector Assault and so on. Comming up with military designs, Mishaguji Vectors developed: * Isha Vector Jet Tank Mitsubishi Hoverworks Another company from Nagasaki, Mitsubishi Hoverworks are in a little quarrel with Mifune Motors, despite the fact they produce different systems. It is said the company leaders just dislike each other. Mitsubishi Hoverworks, as the name implies, produces different vehicles made for operations on land and sea alike and thus they must be amphibious. Mitsubishi Hoverworks produces the following designs: * Sudden Transport * Tanuki Vector Assault Coalition Projects There were a few direct coalitions of firms, but not many lasted very long due to discrepancies in their politics. Ten-Shi Zaibatsu Also known by the longer name of Shirada Shipworks/Tenzai Robotics, Ten-Shi Zaibatsu was a short-lived combination of two of the biggest corporations in the Empire. Ten-Shi Zaibatsu received extreme amounts of money for the production of new weapons of war, but unexpected difficulties doomed all their collaborations to failure. Shortly afterward, they split up again. In the short time together, Ten-Shi Zaibatsu developed the following designs: * Giga Fortress * Steel Ronin Other Imperial Armuory The Imperial Armoury in Osaka produces weapon systems for various units, such as the Hyper Rifle for Honda Mecha Company's Hanzo Z. Kure Naval Arsenal Kure Naval Arsenal produces the Shogun Battleship, alongside Shirada Shipworks. They also help the Kakutasu Company produce the Fukiya Hovercraft. Matsumoto Space Navy Docks The newly founded Space Navy is located in the Fukuoka Prefecture. A team of developers from Ten-Shi Zaibatsu split up after several quarrels with both Shirada Shipworks and Tenzai Robotics. They were the ones who built the Giga Fortress, and after it was dismissed, were given funds for a new and better project. This aided much in the hatred Shirada Shipworks and Tenzai Robotics has towards them. Matsumoto Space Navy Docks is responsible for the electronics and repairs of the following: * Aerial Battleship Musashi = Infantry = Dojos Byakko Barracks The Byakko Barracks in Tokyo is responsible for training and equipment of Imperial Warriors and Snipers. * Holotree Sniper * Imperial Warrior Genbu Barracks The Genbu Barracks in Abashiri produces plasma-cutter technology and trains infantry in explosive demolition and anti-armour warfare. * Tankbuster * Ashigaru Bombardier Kuroshio Academy The Kuroshio Academy in Iga is famous for its tradition of ninja arts. Here are all the silent warriors of tomorrow trained in the secret arts. * Shinobi Mutsunokami Academy The Mutsunokami Academy in Nagoya has a decades-long tradition in teaching the use of information technology. This academy is the training center of Imperial technicians. * Engineer Shin Kyudo Monastery The Shin Kyudo Monastery stationed in Hokkaido, was a short-lived training ground for Archer Maiden, rivals to the Rocket Angels. However, the monastery was later closed by Prince Tatsu for unknown reason, and all Maidens returned to their homes, but are still eager to rise when the Empire needs them. * Archer Maiden Women's Warfare Academy The Women's Warfare Academy in Hokkaido is, as the name implies, an all-female school, and produces the technology for tomorrow’s female warriors and trains the wearers in the use of the technology. * Rocket Angel Other Fujikata House Goods Fujikata Robot Arms, best known for the Imperial scout unit, the Burst Drone, come from the semi-smallest of the four Japanese main islands, Kyūshū. In the city of Kirishima, one of the biggest cities in the region lays the main facility of the civilian firm Fujikata House Goods, which now oversees the various automated facilities across the nation responsible for producing the Burst Drones. After the war, Fujikata House Goods was contracted to develop a dedicated anti-air unit, but they sold the rights and development to Shinra Cybernetics. Among the drones, they also produce children's toys and different household applications. * Burst Drone Raito Labs In the Roanapur Sprawl somewhere in Thailand lived Dr. Raito, disgusted by the thought his inventions were to be used in war by the Imperial military. But even a pacifist like him could not bring peace without fighting for it. He created a living machine, and it was like a son to him, but he sent him into combat. Later, his son returned, almost destroyed, followed by Syndicate mercenary forces. Dr. Raito, seeing his mistake, sent all his data to Emperor Kamina in order to preserve the knowledge of his creation: * Tsukumogami Proto-Suit Shinra Cybernetics In Kagoshima, a city near Kirishima on the main island Kyūshū, exists the young firm known as Shinra Cybernetics. First known as a robotics manufacturing company for Masamune Units, the company experienced a minor disruption in order when it was discovered that the Masamunes were sapient AIs. As such, Shinra now counts many Masamune Units in its leadership positions, with the company being run more now as a hospital than as a manufacturing company. * Masamune Shiro Sanitarium The Shiro Sanitarium in Tokyo is listed as the manufacturer of Imperial psychics. * Yuriko Omega Category:Lore